Jealousy
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Cemburu itu memang wajar, tetapi cobalah untuk jujur dan percaya kepada pasanganmu. / "You're mine and i'm yours."


**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning for OOC and Typo(s)**

**Ryouta Kise x Miyazaki Harumi (OC)**

Pagi itu, Harumi sedang berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah . Dan tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

SET.. BRUK!

"A-ah.. aw.." gumam pria orang yang baru saja 'dibanting' oleh Harumi

"ASTAGA! RYOU-KUN!" Jerit Harumi seketika setelah mengetahui siapa yang dia banting tadi.

"Ryou-kun, Daijoubu? Gomen.. gomenasai…." Gumam Harumi sambil membantu Kise bangun.

"A-ah.. sh.. Iie.. Daijoubu. Hahah Tenaga kau kuat sekali Harumi-chan." Kise masih mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu itu.

"Ryou-kun.. gomen.. aku.. aku tidak sengaja…" mata Harumi mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aree? Jangan menangis Harumi, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula salahku juga malah mengagetkanmu kan? hehehe. Sudahlah tak apa." Kise langsung memeluk Harumi sebelum gadis bersurai hitam itu benar-benar menangis.

"Ohiya Harumi, ayo kita ke aula." Ajak Kise setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Hah? Mau apa?" Harumi hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Lho? Kamu tidak mendengarkan pengumuman tadi?" Tanya Kise, Harumi hanya menggeleng. "Kau baru datang yah?" tebak Kise dan 100% tebakan itu benar.

"Yappari, akan ada pengumuman untuk perpisahan nanti. Seluruh murid kelas 9 disuruh kumpul di aula sekarang." Jelas Kise, Harumi hanya mengangguk. "Ayo." Kise langsung menarik tangan Harumi dengan er.. tidak manusiawi.

Begitu mereka sampai, aula sudah benar-benar dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi kelas 9.

"wah.. sepertinya kita terlambat." Gumam Kise yang masih bisa didengar oleh Harumi.

"OI KISE! DISINI!" Teriak pria berkulit tan dari kursi ke 6 dari belakang yang sukses membuat seluruh siswa menatapnya.

"Ah, itu Aomine-kun." Harumi menyenggol lengan Kise lalu menunjuk ke arah Aomine yang melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Kise yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Harumi langsung menuju tempat Aomine dan yang lainnya.

"Kau lambat sekali Kise." Ujar Aomine,

"Gomen.. Gomen.. tadi aku menunggu tuan putriku ini." Jawab Kise sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Harumi dan Harumi hanya memasang wajah sebal.

Merekapun akhirnya duduk bersama dengan Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Akashi.

Tak lama setelah itu, kepala sekolah SMP Teiko pun naik keatas mimbar. Dan mengumumkan sesuatu

#

.

.

.

.

#

Satu minggu setelah pengumuman itu….

Hubungan antara Kise dan Harumi agak menjauh. Setiap Harumi berpapasan dengan Kise, ia selalu saja menghindar. Sejak saat itu Harumi tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas sms dari Kise.

Hal ini membuat pria bersurai emas itu uring-uringan dan terkena penyakit remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertas, yah.. orang biasa menyebutnya itu "_Galau"._

Sore itu, Kiseki No Sedai sedang melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu latihan. Meskipun mereka sudah lulus tetapi pertandingan-pertandingan masih terus berlanjut dan sebagaimana yang dikatakan oleh Akashi yang menyandang gelar Kapten dari tim basket SMP TEIKO _"itung-itung ini adalah latihan kita yang terakhir sebagai murid SMP TEIKO."_

Tetapi nampaknya Kise tidak focus sama sekali dengan latihannya, dan alhasil dia selalu gagal menerima operan dari Kuroko dan jug gagal mencetak point. Tentu saja itu membuat sang kapten –Akashi- geram dan memberikan hukuman 10 kali mengelilingi lapangan tanpa istirahat.

Sepulang latihan Kise memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Harumi, untuk meminta penjelasan kenapa dia menjauh akhir-akhir ini.

Tok Tok Tok

"oh, kau Kise. Mencari Harumi?" Tanya Hayato yang notabene adalah anikinya Harumi.

"Hayato-nii? Eh, iya. Harumi ada?" Hayato awalnya diam, tetapi tak lama kemudian diapun mempersilahkan Kise masuk. Kise menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi Hayato saat masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Hayato to the point dan sukses membuat Kise terdiam dan memasang wajah bingung. "Apa kalian ada masalah? Sejak minggu kemarin Harumi selalu mengunci diri dikamar dan terkadang ngambek tidak jelas." Ujar Hayato.

"Souka…" gumam Kise. "Aku harap kau bisa mengubahnya seperti semula lagi, Kise. Aku percaya padamu" Ujar Hayato sambil menepuk pundak Kise, lalu menyuruhnya langsung ke kamar Harumi.

Kise sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Harumi, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Iapun langsung memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan ternyata Harumi sedang tertidur pulas dengan boneka panda pemberian dari Kise yang dipeluknya dengan erat. Kise hanya tersenyum lalu ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan membelai wajah Harumi.

Merasa ada yang memegang wajahnya, Harumipun membuka matanya dan

"AAAAAA…" dia berteriak bagaikan sudah bertemu dengan setan

"Sssttt… hahah gomen aku membangunkanmu yah?" Kise meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Harumi dan menunjukan gummy smilenya.

"K-k-kenapa k-kau ada disini?" Harumi bertanya dengan penuh selidik dan sedikit takut. "aku? Ng.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarku yang tsundere saja. Apa salah?" jawab Kise enteng

"A-aku tidak tsundere tau!" sergah Harumi sambil memukul Kise dengan bantal yang berada disampingnya.

"Ahahah.. gomen gomen. Habis aku rindu padamu, Harumi." Ujar Kise lalu memeluk Harumi. Dan tanpa sangka Harumi melepaskan pelukan Kise dengan kasar.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau begini?" Tanya Kise keheranan. Harumi hanya terdiam dan membelakangi Kise.

"Harumi?" panggil Kise, Harumi tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Harumi? Oi… Oi Miyazaki Harumi!" Kise yang gerampun akhirnya berteriak kecil. Dan akhirnya Harumi meresponnya.

"APAAN SIH?" jerit Harumi yang langsung cemberut.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu menghindariku dan tidak menganggat telepon atau membalas smsku?" Tanya Kise bertubi-tubi.

"Pikir saja sendiri, huh." Harumipun memalingkan mukanya. Kise yang semakin gregetan dengan sikap Harumipun langsung menarik dagu Harumi agar memandang wajah tampannya.

"Onegai.. jelaskan padaku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat tersiksa jika kau terus bersikap begini kepadaku." Harumi menepis tangan Kise yang tadi menarik dagunya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat sampai Kise mengangkat suaranya

"Apa karena kau cemburu?" Tanya Kise penuh selidik dan sukses membuat Harumi membelalak.

"A-apa? Cem-cemburu? T-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Harumi dengan ke-Tsundereannya.

"Ahahahah… hidungmu memerah, itu berarti kau berbohong, Hime."

_Skakmat!_ Harumi hanya diam dan tak bergeming dari posisisnya, muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

'Astaga.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?' jerit batin Harumi.

"Aku benarkan? Ayolah… jangan berbohong pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini." Goda Kise

"Ap-apaan sih! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu tau!" sergah Harumi lagi. Tiba-tiba Kise menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi bulat Harumi.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kau cemburukan? Apa karena aku dipilih menjadi pengantin untuk perpisahan nanti?"

_Skakmat _lagi untuk Harumi. Semua tebakan Kise benar. Dan itu sukses membuat pipi Harumi semakin merah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Hah? T-tidak.. aku tidak.. aku.. aku…. Aaah! Iya aku cemburu sama kamu!" akhirnya sang tuan putri tsundere ini mengaku.

"Souka.." gumam Kise.

CUP

Jackpot! Kise memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir Harumi. Dan sukses membuat Harumi membelalak.

"E-eh? Ryou -kun?" gumam Harumi dengan pipi yang benar-benar merah.

"Hm? Nani? Gomen aku merebut ciuman pertamamu." Ujar Kise dengan gummy smilenya.

"T-tapi… k-kenapa?" Tanya Harumi yang hampir saja pingsan jika Kise tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Ng? kenapa? Ya.. untuk membuktikan kepadamu." Jawab Kise enteng.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" Harumi kembali menjadi gadis yang innocent minta ampun.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Ya untuk membuktikan cintaku lah…" ujar Kise sambil mencubit hidung Harumi karena gemas.

"A-ah.. Souka.." Harumi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"Jangan cemburu lagi yah?" pinta Kise

"eh?"

"Aku tahu, kau menghindariku dan tidak menganggat telepon atau membalas smsku karena kau cemburu dan kesal kepadaku kan? Kau cemburu karena aku menjadi pengantin di acara perpisahan nanti dan Shiruka-san yang menjadi pasanganku. Benarkan?" jelas Kise. Harumi hanya menunduk dan menganggukan kepala.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu cemburu. Lagipula itukan hanya untuk acara saja? Kau tahu kan? Cintaku hanya untuk kamu Miyazaki Harumi seorang!" Seru Kise

"T-tapi.. b-bagaimana kalau…." Belum selesai Harumi berbicara Kise sudah duluan memotongnya dengan menarik tubuh Harumi kedalam dekapannya

"Ssttt.. percaya saja padaku. Lagipula Shiruka-san juga sudah mempunyai pacar. Dan aku sudah ada yang punya jug. Jadi tak perlu khawatir. You're mine and I'm your, hime." Bisik Kise dengan lembut.

Dan sejak saat itu Harumi tidak pernah curiga ataupun menghindari Kise lagi, begitupula sebaiknya.

"_Kejujuran dan saling percaya adalah faktor utama suatu hubungan bisa berjalan dengan lancar dan abadi"_

OWARI

-Mochizuka Kei-

* * *

A/n:

Maafkan saya T_T

Saya masih belajar membuat ff heheh

tapi.. terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^.^

Kritik dan Sarannya boleh?

Review please /


End file.
